1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring patterns, and more particularly, to a wiring pattern for a touch integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a projective capacitive touch sensor, sensing electrodes provide capacitive coupling signals. The capacitive coupling signals are passed from the touch sensor to pins of a touch integrated circuit via wires of a circuit board (or flexible printed circuit). If there are overlaps between the wires, additional capacitive coupling will occur between the wires, which may affect the accuracy of the capacitive coupling signals. Thus, the wires have to be arranged in parallel with no crossing.
In the prior art, wires are connected to sequentially arranged pins on either side of the touch integrated circuit. Adjacent pins on the same side of the touch integrated circuit are coupled to adjacent electrodes. As shown in FIG. 1, it can be seen that one of the two sides of the touch integrated circuit 20 requires longer wires 30 which bypass the touch integrated circuit 20 in order to be connected to a touch sensor 10. By doing so, a consider amount of space will be occupied and unnecessarily waste. Moreover, if adjacent electrodes are connected to pins on different sides, such as those shown by the N/2th wire 30 and the 1+N/2th wire 30, capacitive coupling signals may be affected due to a difference in the background interference.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.